CONFESSIONS DUE TO CONFUSIONS
by Ravenshinigamis blondeakumas
Summary: Keigo spins yarns. One- shot. IchiRuki.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hi! This is my first fanfiction ever! I'm a great Ichiruki fan! They're my favorite anime couple! **

**Summary: Keigo spins yarns.**

Rukia Kuchiki sat on the roof of the high school she went to with her friend Ichigo Kurosaki with a very confused look on her face. They were on the roof with their friends Orihime, Uryuu and Chad. The look on her face did not go unnoticed by Ichigo.

"Hey midget what's wrong?"

"Shut up strawberry. Nothing is wrong. Why do you think anything is wrong?", she replied.

"I know that because you have the same look on your face that you had when you tried to figure out how to open a box of juice", he replied with a smirk. The people around were listening to this contest with interest. Well, most of them. Inoue Orihime didn't look too pleased. She always felt a little undervalued when Ichigo was worried about Rukia. She didn't know why. She really liked Rukia as a friend but she couldn't help but be a little jealous of the relationship that the raven haired shinigami had with the man of her dreams. Yes, she was in love with Ichigo, and although she knew that he would never reciprocate her feelings for him, she just couldn't give up. She was determined to confess her love for him someday, but now all she could do is watch Ichigo and Rukia argue from the sidelines. She wished that she could argue with him like that because she knew that when these two argued, it was simply out of care and affection for one another.

"Nothing. I just have to ask you something when we get home."

"I know. It must be something stupid like where you could find Chappy the rabbit bathing products!", he shrugged.

"Shut up! I love Chappy. And I'll ask once we get home. What's your problem?", she retorted.

"Okay, okay, fine. Geez midget", he said at which he got a death glare from the said 'midget'.

Later that evening in Ichigo's room Rukia sat on his bed while Ichigo was studying.

"Ichigo…", she said. Ichigo turned around to face her. He just remembered that she had something to ask him.

"Yeah what's up. Didn't you say that you had something you wanted to talk about?", he 's curious expression now turned angry.

"Ichigo. Why didn't you ever tell me that you liked girls with huge boobs? This really important information, and as one of my best friends you should have told me this! How would you have felt if I never told you that I love Chappy?!", she cried. By now Ichigo was just lost. His face was red because of Rukias's declaration.

"What? Huge bo-, wait. What the hell are you talking about? And just who told you that I liked THOSE?!", he shouted.

"Keigo kun did", she said, eyes still wide with annoyance. A t this Ichigo's blushing face turned into one of pure fury.

"I should've known. Wait. Rukia, just what exactly did that idiot tell you?", Ichigo enquired still extremely angry.

"Kuchiki saaannn! Can I ask you something? Why do you hang out with Ichigo so much? You know he's in love with Inoue chan right? He has a thing for chicks with huge boobs. Didn't he ever tell you? Gosh, I really thought you'd know since you're so close to him and all. Really though, you should hang out with me more often! Are you free on Sunday? Maybe we could do something fun together!", Rukia said "That's what he told me. Do you know how insulted I felt Ichigo? I felt that he knew more about you than I did. Because of you, I felt like a horrible friend okay Ichigo!", she screamed. Ichigo made a mental note to kill Keigo the next time he saw him.

"Rukia. I do not have a thing for umm…. h-huge boobs okay?" he said blushing furiously. Ichigo thought that this was one of Keigo's schemes to keep Rukia to himself. "And Rukia, I am not in love with Inoue if that's what you're worried about."

Rukia looked at him dubiously. "You don't? But she's so pretty Ichigo! And she has a great body!", she cried bitterly. Right now, all Ichigo could do was smile.

"Rukia. Just because she's good looking, it dosen't mean that I have to fall for her. Keigo just wants to hit on you! Besides, sometimes I feel guys just find Inoue attractive because of her body, not her face and that is just wrong. But I know someone with a beautiful face", he said with a playful smirk.

"Really? Do I know her?", Rukia said, suddenly a little angry. "Tell me what's so beautiful about her face!" she replied, voice dripping with venom but Ichigo just continued smiling.

"She's petite, has a small chest, has silky raven hair and the most beautiful thing about her face are her large and expressive eyes. I always get lost into those beautiful pools of amethyst…" he said. With every description, he took a step closer towards Rukia. "I love the way she constantly throws curses at me. She's a little too violent though. But you know what the best part is Rukia?", he said, his face going from playful to something Rukia couldn't read and saw for the first time on Ichigo's face. "She made the rain stop." Rukia gasped when he said this. She realized that Ichigo must truly love this girl. By the time she could say anything to him, his face was just an inch away from hers, but she didn't flinch.

"Ichigo, if you love this girl so much, then you should tell her", she said. Her expression was filled with a tinge of hurt. Ichigo chuckled at this.

"I should?",he asked. She nodded in approval. "Allright then" he said and closed the distance between them. Rukia was shocked but then she slowly let her eyelids fall, her long lashes tickling his skin. Ichigo decided to thank Keigo now, instead of killing him. He felt like he was in some sort of paradise. Maybe this was Keigo's plan all along but who knew what went on in that guys mind?

"It was you always Rukia", he said with a blush on his face. Rukia also blushed at this but soon her face turned into a playful smirk.

"Ichigo, do you have any idea how out of character you are right now? But thank god for that. I was actually going to tell Keigo kun after our conversation, that I was free." Ichigo's gentle face changed into one of absolute horror.

"Rukia! Don't you dare!"

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading. Please review and tell me if you liked it or hated it. I know there's plenty of room for improvement. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, I have a few ideas about this story now. I'm thinking of continuing it but I thought I should ask you first. I may add one or two more chapters to this story if you guys thought the first part was good enough. Please tell me if I should continue or not. I really value your opinion.

-Ravenshinigamis blondeakumas.


End file.
